Running Under the Moon
by BlueMoonChild89
Summary: I'm here to get you. What...What do you mean? I came to get you and take you home. About a girl who loses everything in the beginning and in the end gains everything.
1. Running From Life

Chapter 1 

My school was one of the boring ones. The one where you could try to be as cool but in the end you just slipped even farther down the popularity pole. Well lucky for me I was in the middle. The middle was for kids who weren't cool but liked by cool people but not geeks a/n Sorry If offend anyone! It's the only one I could think of. but the geeks liked the middle kid too. I was one of the good school kids. I was never the one who goofed off or anything. I was 4.0 student and happy to be one. That day school was normal. At least that's what I thought.

The moment I turned into the hallway to go to History I felt the warmest sensation on my back. Then I felt my knees hit the floor and then my head. I blanked out.

'What happened' I could hear my self think then I tried to say but I couldn't get the words out. It was like a dam had closed the words so they couldn't escape out my mouth. I finally came to a conclusion that I was lying on the ground but I couldn't figure out how to get up. I heard faintly a whirring sound.

I thought 'I'm going crazy. Is that a fire truck?'

The next thing I know I feel like a ton of bricks had hit me. My body ached everywhere. My eyes shot open. I was looking at sky.

'How could that be? I was in school. Maybe they took me outside? No. Why would they do that?' I got all my energy summed up and I took a big breath and the sight that I beheld was the sight that I would remember in my nightmares for the rest of my life. Bodies were everywhere. I almost screamed but that stupid dam was shut still in my throat. I could see that most of the bodies of were of people I knew. They were my friends. I could also see teachers. Most of the people were under things. Like rubble. I realized then that what they were under was the school. They were big pieces of the wall of the school and the ceiling. I shut my eyes and put my head down

I heard someone or something walk next to me. I guess they saw my head up.

"HEY! PETE! We got one still alive! Probably the only one here that's alive.'

'Wait. What do you mean the only one?' I thought.

I heard the man I supposed to be Pete walk over and call to a guy named Roy.

"Roy. Get me a stretcher will ya." 'I'm going on a stretcher? No way. Not while I'm alive.'

I started to move and slowly because I still ached everywhere.

"Oh my god, Pete! She's moving she's awake. Can you hear me Miss? Can ya?"

But I wasn't listening to the guy that woke me up I was listening to the man named Roy talk to Pete.

"Yeah it's a real shame. The house down the street got blown up at the same time I guess. You know the house. Down in Hillman?"

I shot up on my feet. I went up a little too fast and got a bit dizzy but got my balance. The men just stared at me. I guess I was a sight to see. I looked down and saw that there was blood on my shirt and a little on pants. If you could call them pants anymore. They looked like ripped shorts. I looked back up at the men who were still staring. I didn't care. The dam burst.

"WHAT STREET WAS THE HOUSE ON" I yelled really loud. My voice had to adjust to be able to talk again. I spoke again but softer.

"What street was the house on" There lots better.

The man named Roy spoke up first. "Darst Street." He said quietly.

I was freaking out inside. I kept saying in my head. 'Not my house. Not my house. Not my house.' I turned around and realized that now tons of fire trucks and police cars and ambulances had arrived and were searching for survivors. That's when I took what the man that woke me up said into consideration.

It looked like I was the only one that survived.


	2. Running Through the Pain

Ok! YAY!!!!! I have to get that out of my system! I have to thank my reviewers! I got 7 reviews in my first chapter!!!! I don't think it's a record but hey! It's something! And they were all good. One note. I am not giving out her name until the 6th chapter and what she looks like I think in the 7th? Sorry if thats a ways away I know. But it wouldn't really fit anywhere else! I already have a beta-reader so good thing for that! It's my best friend Missy which I really have to give credit too. If she said it was crap then it would be crap. But it's not. Ok sorry for my rambling. Back to the story! Oh! I own the girl which by far does not have a name but not Harry. Darn! Onwards!

Chapter 2-Running Through the Pain

I was afraid to ask the next question that was on my tongue.

"What number house?" I was petrified of what his answer would be.

"Well" Said Roy "I think it was 523. Why?" He looked scared like I was woken from the dead.

I could imagine in my mind, what my house would look like blown up. I shot up and over the ruble and shot to the right. I sprinted over the grass, my heart pumping blood through my veins faster then I was running. It took a minute for the men to see where I had gone. As soon as they saw me they jumped over the ruble like I had done only less graceful. Pete had fallen and looked like he couldn't get up.

'Good. One down and two to go.'

I didn't really notice that other people had seen me and were running after me too.

'Crap. Which way is the easiest around them.' They were coming straight for me.

I dove to the left shot to the right and managed to get out of someone's grip. I was free. I sprinted across the pavement and ran down the sidewalk right next to the busy street. I heard a police car at my back and kept running. My feet were making patting sounds on the ground and at that moment I felt that nothing could be worse than the situation I was in now.

I stopped completely at the four way stop and like my prayers were answered the traffic signal told me I could cross. I ran a little ways past houses and Target. I found my self at another stop that I needed to turn left at. Lucky for me the police car got stopped by an old lady and couldn't get around without hitting anyone. The signal turned and I shot across the street. By now I was hot and sweaty and I felt my heart and it felt like it was about to burst. I kept going. I had to. I crossed the street and the police car screamed around the corner. I was finally on my street. I felt water on my head and for a second I looked up and saw it was raining. I kept running. I then turned right and I could see tons of people. My neighbors. I could now see the neighboring house next to ours but not mine. I kept going. I told myself that I had to make it. I had to see what they were looking at although I already took a guess of what it was.

Sorry it wasn't a long chapter but I promise the 3rd will be! Signing off,

BlueMoonChild89


	3. Running Home

A/NAnother Chapter! Yay! I am very happy! I promise I will follow this story to the end! I hope you like this one. I think this is one my favorite chapters. I own almost named girl but nothing else. What a shame. But you know we all do own Harry in a way in our hearts. I know. Very corney. SO onward!

Running Through the Pain

I ran until I could turn my head to the right and look right at my house, the rain still pouring on my head. My house was white with the paint chipping off. It was a two story house and since I was an only child I had my own room. The house was an old house maybe 50 years old at the least but that didn't stop it from being a really cool house with a secret hiding spot in attic in the wall. That hiding spot was like a second room.I had all my valuables in there. My baby book, my stuffed animals and pictures galore.

I finally got the courage to look. All I saw was black. No color whatsoever. I then notice that people were trying to talk to me. I wasn't going to listen to there sorrowful words. I didn't care. I figured this was the part where I would break down and cry tears of sadness. But I couldn't. I just couldn't find the sadness. Well yeah I was sad but not in the way where you grieve and cry and never get over it. I found it was easier to think this way. I saw that some medics were pulling something out on a stretcher. Two black bags. I didn't need more time to think what that was. My parents. They didn't live.

My mother had very long blonde hair with sharp facial features. My Dad had black hair and was always finding all kinds of different ways of making his beard look different. It funny cause one day he shaved his beard all off and he looked like he was about 20 when he was 36. Me and mom always teased him about that. Mom. She always cooked but most of the food was from the restaurant she had owned and co-managed with my dad. I couldn't take it anymore. Too many people were staring at me. I ran again. I kept turning corners and running until I found my self at a park. I had only been to the park a couple times before. There wasn't much to do there. A swing, slide and some monkey bars. I didn't care though. I ran to the swings and sat down. I didn't swing cause they always gave me a headache.

I sat there maybe two, three hours. I didn't know nor care. I didn't care about anything anymore. It had stopped raining and everything was drenched including me. It started getting dark but I still didn't move.

I thought to myself 'Maybe someone will find me. Take me home and I can live with them without a care in the world. Yeah right. Who'd take me.'

"Are you okay?" I shot about a foot in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO.? KILL ME????" I yelled. Apparently I had spooked him too by my outburst. He jumped back and looked surprised.

"I'm sorry. I just was walking around the park and saw you. People don't come here at night. Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I'm….I'm fine. Who are you? Are you a murderer out to get me." I laughed. I guess he didn't think that was funny. He gave me a weird look. I realized then that he had an English accent.

"Are you from England? You know I've always wanted to meet a British person." I figured if he was a murderer then he could at least finish me off. I had nothing else to live for.

"Yes I am from England. Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Remus Lupin. But call me Remus. Okay?"

"Okay. So what are you doing out here in the park at night?" I said after I had calmed down.

"I am here to get you." He said simply.

Okay I really didn't mean that I wanted to get murdered! I was just playing. Now he was scaring me.

"Uh…..wh…what do you mean?" I was really scared out of my pants now!

"I came to get you and take you home." He said it as if I really was going home.

"Let me fill you in. All my friends died and my parents died by the hands of a bomb. I don't have a home." He didn't look surprised. "I'm telling you I have nothing."

"Actually you do. You have a father and tons of friends that you haven't met yet. Come with me and you'll be in a world that I know you'll love. Come on."

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME I DON'T HAVE FAMILY ANYMORE. I AM A LONER THEY ARE-"I didn't get a chance to go through my speech again. He grabbed my hand and said some weird words that sounded like gibberish to me with a wooden stick as he pointed at a book all in about 3 seconds. He placed my hand on the book. I felt like I was being pulled by navel into something. I thought to myself 'Is this what it feels like to die?' as trees and swings swirled around me.


	4. Where are we?

I hope you like this chapter it's kind-of short but it shows where there going! Yay! okay um a question someone asked was about the chapters. In the 6th cahpter you'll find out what she looks like and the 7th chapter is her name. Okay! Onward!

Chapter 4

I fell again on my hands and knees. I felt like I was going to be sick. Unfortunately I was. Luckily I was outside. After I was done with my business I looked up and saw Remus looking down at me.

"What. Never see anyone throw up before!?" I was mad. I didn't even know where I was. I thought 'He probably made all that family and friends stuff up just to get me here. "Where am I?"

"My you are just like your father." He said quietly like he was talking to himself.

"I can hear you, you know! I'm not deaf!" He was making me really mad!

I picked myself up from the ground and looked around. We were in the middle of two yards next to two houses.

"Where in the world are we?" I asked impatiently.

"Read this and you'll see"

"Okay." He gave me what looked like a piece of parchment. I read it and it said something about 12 Grimalaud place and the order of something. I looked at him.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I was getting fed up with his tricks but I was curious.

"All you have to do is just think of the address over in your mind and you'll see a house appear in the middle those two houses. Ready?"

"Yeah right. You know it's not going to work. It'd be like magic and there's no such thing as magic." He laughed.

'I'll prove him wrong' I thought. I reread the address in my mind and focused between the two houses.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" I jumped back and fell on my butt. One big house had appeared from between the two little houses. I couldn't believe it! HOW???!!!

"See. I told you." He said slyly. I was too astounded to say anything back.

"Come in. Come in." He helped me up and slowly led me to the house. I think he thought I was going to faint. He opened the door and my mouth fell open. There standing in front of me stood about 20 people in the hallway.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." I said softly.

Okay please review! BlueMoonChild89


	5. Meeting the Clan

Okay. This is one of the pretty long chapters in my opinion. Who knows. And also I ahve to ask was that guy that didn't like red leaf 90 or something saying it was me? Because I'm not. I can tell you right now. OR was he just telling us all about someone else? I have to tell you I will ask lots of questions. So be prepared to get a facefull of them. lol.

Okay! I figrued from many good reviewers that a Marysue is a perfect person everyone loves them and is a person who has everything happen to her. Thank you all for that! I thought I was going down the end of the dark tunnel of Marysue. I promise that it will not be a Marysue! Some people will hate her because of some very good things happening to her.There will also be some really asome stuff happening towards the end. But that is for me to know and you to find out! So! Onwards!!! OH!! Her age I won't put in so I will tell you right know she is 15 and that she has certain things about her that I would not do and sometimes that I would and so her apperence is based on me but not all of her is. ok. ONWARD!!!

Chapter 5-Meeting the Clan

The moment I stepped foot in the house a lady pushed her way through the crowd and gave me a giant hug. She was about my height and she had very bright red hair.

A/n it's really hard for me to write exactly what the characters would really say pertaining to their personalities. Only J.K could do that so I'm gonna try my best to match.

"Hello dear! We all have been waiting to meet you! You must be starving. I'll go fix us all some Dinner." The next thing I know I'm shaking everyone's hands like a celebrity or something.

I met a tall African American man who told me he was an Auror his name was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a man that smelled that smoke and beer. I guess his name was Mundungus, another was a tall man, Severus Snape with very greasy hair. Yuk! I was also introduced to Ginny and Ron who also had bright red hair. They seemed pretty nice. Also four more red haired people. Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. I figured by now all the red haired people had to be family. I met another woman with short pink hair. Tonks not Nymphadora! Got to remember that.She inforced me to remeber that. I also met a man with a glass blue eye, that was really cool. Moody? I think?

The last person I met that day was a gray haired man with a very long beard with long robes that sparkled almost like his eyes. I shook his hand and he said "It has been too long but at last I have met you once more. My name is Albus Dumbledore but you can call me Professor Dumbledore" I didn't say anything but gave him a very weird look but at the least I still smiled though.

"DINNER!" The woman yelled from the kitchen. Thank god! I was so hungry! I almost ran down the hallway following my nose to a huge basement with a long table in the middle. I sat down at the table as all of the people jostled in the doorway and sat down. I figured out that the red haired woman's name was Molly Weasley when she told me.

"Just call me Mrs.Weasley dear." She said.

Everyone started talking around me and I started gobbling everything down that was set in front of me. I had a very high metabolism which meant I could eat almost anything and burn it off very fast so I wasn't ever on a diet. As soon as I was done and everyone else had finished I had the courage to ask some questions.

"Um. If it's no trouble can I ask some questions?" I asked very politely figuring that if I was rude they wouldn't let me ask.

Everyone just stared at me as if I just appeared. I smiled to make it seem like I meant no harm. I guess it worked.

"I guess it would mean no harm if you asked some questions but alas some questions I might not be able to answer." Professor Dumbledore said.

"For starters where in the world am?"

Professor Dumbledore started answering "Well you are in England at 12 Grimald Place."

"Okay. Why am I here?" I think this was the most difficult question of them all because as soon as I said that everyone looked at Dumbledore as he looked thoughtful.

"That is one of the questions that I'm afraid to tell you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Why?! Am I a vampire?!" Almost everyone laughed.

"What! It could happen!" I didn't like being laughed at by people I didn't know.

"My dear you are not a vampire. Don't worry. You are a.........." He stopped.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"You are a Lilek." I guess everyone else knew what that was because all heads turned towards me.

"Well since I don't know what that is."

This time Remus spoke to me. "It's a person who has a wand" He pulled his wand out to show me. "And a Cimcre which is a very long colored pole that has a circle on the end with a pattern that fits you the most. The pole most of the time is a foot shorter then how tall you are. You'll need one to learn.......the stuff that a Lilek's learn." He didn't know then what I had to learn either.

"Anymore questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I think I have to think about this for a while" I wasn't sure what I was going to about this Lilek thing. I was scared. I felt lonely in the room full of people I didn't know.

"Oh and another thing. You will start your training as a Lilek tomorrow morning with me. Also in the afternoon and evening you will be studying with about each and every one of us here. Ginny and Ron will teach you about Hogwarts. Hermione will go over some classes with you Kinglsy and Tonks will go over different things in the magical world Remus will teach you some defense against the darks lessons, Molly will teach you how to cocotte potions as how Severus cannot at the moment and Fred, George, Bill and Charlie will teach you the sport of Quidditch. I think that's about all. See you all tomorrow!" He walked out the door and I was left sitting in my chair thinking hard about what I had to do. Until I was disturbed by someone talking to me.

"Wha?" I was about half asleep in my chair.

"Time to go to bed dear." It was Mrs.Weasley.

"Okay." She led me up a couple steps and to the right and up some more stairs and then into the hallway then up more stairs and to a very nice looking room. It had light blue walls and a Queen sized bed with a canopy around it. It had a very large dresser and a bedside table. I would have squealed with joy that I now had my own desk and lamp but I was too tried to notice.

"Well dear I think that some clothes and Pajamas have been bought up for you. I think all you need is the trunk by your bed. Oh and by the way Harry's coming tomorrow for his Birthday so will be having a big party tomorrow in celebration." She said as she walked out the door. "When is your birthday dear?" she asked out of the blue. I forgot when my birthday was for a second from everything going on.

"It's actually tomorrow too."I said very tried like.

"Really! Oh now we'll have to have a double party too! I'll have to tell Dumbledore. We'll have to invite some friends of yours tomorrow! Oh and I'll have to buy a cake and some candles and also some......" She kept talking while she shut the door. Well now I had birthday party and lessons and also Harry to see tomorrow. Whoever he was. I walked over and looked in the mirror. I looked at my short brown hair my round face and my hazel eyes and found happiness in them. I was still sad about my parents but from what Remus said I guess I had another father or something. I'd have to ask him tomorrow bout that. I opened the truck and found some very stylish clothes inside. I pulled out some pajamas and crawled into bed. I fell asleep instantly. I felt tomorrow was going to be an important day.

I kind-of took the idea of the pole from the final fantasy game if you've ever seen it but Yuna's dosen't have certain things on it like hers will. ok? Thank you!

BlueMoonChild89


	6. Running Through Maddness

Thank You so much for all the reviews! They really do help. I've changed some stuff due to what you said to make it better. You do FINALLY get to see her name! Yeah! And my name is not her name. My name is Sarah! If anyone would like to know. Her name is.......something different. Okay ONWARDS!!

Chapter 7-Runing Through Madness

I woke up the next morning and totally freaked out.

'Oh my gosh.' This is not my room!? Where-'Then I realized. Duh! I'm in England. Then it hit home.

"I'm in England! Wow!" I sounded like a little kid in a fantasy world. I was a little kid in a fantasy world.

I jumped out of bed and put a nice light blue shirt with a collar and some sparkle jeans on. 'Nice enough' I thought.

I walked down the windy steps and walk into the kitchen. As soon as I did I heard 15 "HAPPY BIRTHDAY's!" from everyone. I answered back to those 15 Happy Birthdays.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone laughed.

I sat down and noticed that Remus, Kingsley and Tonks were all gone.

"Where are Remus and the rest?" I asked.

Mrs.Weasley answered. "They went to go pick up Harry for his birthday.

"Oh." As soon as I spoke those words in walked Remus, Kingsley and Tonks and what looked like a very solemn Harry behind them.

"Everyone said 'Hi' in the lowest manner that I swear we were all in a grave. I stood up and walked up to Harry and stuck my hand out. I might as well be friendly to a person I have to live with for a while.

"Hi! My name is Aurora but you can call me Rory. You must be Harry. Right?"

"Yeah. That's me. Why. Got something against me now. Did you hear some rumors that you think are true? Cause you can go ahead and say them. Don't worry I won't be hurt." He said very sarcastically. I was fit to burst and hit him. HOW RUDE!

He went and sat down. He's not going to be that rude to me and get away with it!

"Excuse me but you know you are being kind-of rude you know? I was just trying to introduce my self. You don't have to be rude." Now all eyes were on me. "YOU KNOW IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKES THAT MAKE PEOPLE TURN TO VIOLENCE. YOUR JUST MAKING THE WORLD SUFFER BY NOT CARING WHO YOU BE RUDE TOO." And after making my point I stormed out of the kitchen and ran out the front door not caring where I went or how far.

"Ughh! I cannot BELIVE him! He is so ignorant and I didn't even really get a chance to know him! ARGHH!!!!!" I fell on some bark dust and looked up. I guess I had ran pretty far because I was at a park. I ran over and sat on one of swings and put my chin on my chest. I started muttering to myself and I almost started crying. I heard someone walk by but I didn't look up.

"I'm sorry."


	7. The Best Park I've Ever Been In!

ok Nothing to sat except my dad liked my story so much that he has to tell everybody about it now. So now I am forced to e-mail it to my relatives. Lucky me. But it's okay. ONWARDS!

Chapter 9

My head slowly came up from my chest knowing exactly who it was it was.

"What do you want? To insult me some more and tell me that I know everything about you and that I owe you respect even though I've never met you before. Yeah that's exactly what you want. You want to hurt anyone in your path." I said sarcastically so he could feel how it felt.

He had a pained expression on his face. "No. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted." He stood there for a minute thinking. Then he said. "Ugh, If you only understood." He sat down on the swing next to me. I softened up a bit.

"Try me. I just might understand." I really wanted to know what made him be so rude to me."

So he told me about his parents and his life after they died and about his years at Hogwarts which he explained was a magical school for kids who that did magic. He told me all about Sirius his godfather too. Which I didn't tell him, but he sounded familiar to me. He told me about his friends and where he lives. After he told me about the Dursleys and what they made him do, I hated them almost as much as Harry did.

Then I told him about my life and my parents dying and how I came here and who I met. After we talked I felt like we knew each other a lot more then we did before.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." He took me past some trees and brush and I gasped. I saw a pretty little creek that looked like mankind had never touched it before. The water looked like glass it was that clear. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"This is so beautiful! I love it! How did you find it?!"

"I was walking around here and I followed the sound of a creek and found it. I don't think anyone knows about it"

"It really is beautiful." After I took in the sight and played in the water a little

I stood up and went to sit next Harry who was underneath the big maple tree.

After a while I said "You know you're not as rude as you seem. You know that?"

"You're not either." I looked at him and he looked at me. It was almost perfect. I could see that we both had are lives in common and we both had tragic events happen to both of us. He leaned in and brushed the hair away from my face. I leaned in a little further. He leaned in closer and as soon as we were about to kiss a stupid bird cawed in the tree above us. I now hated crows. We both jumped and I was the first one to say something-

"We should get back to the house." I said painfully. "Remus is probably wondering about us you know." I didn't want it to end but he most likely was worrying about us.

"Yeah your right." He was flustered too. We both got up and started walking back.

"I think fate wants them to be together. I am just afraid one of them might get hurt." He said quietly.

"But they both have the same path to take only with different ways of dealing and helping it along!" Somebody else said.

"I know. We'll just have to see what happens." Dumbledore said with a sigh. He smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see what will happen next."

What Harry and I didn't know was that Dumbledore and the rest were watching us as we...well.....you know......almost kissed. They were debating over whether this would work. What would work Harry and I didn't know.

The next chapter is one my favorites! It's pretty long! I hoped you liked this one. Please Review! BlueMoonChild89


	8. Figuring Things Out

ok! I now want to say that this is the last chapter that I have pre-written so now it's going to be tough because I am going to be doing lots of different stuff during my day so I'll be writing at night. But I am still writing it just might take a me a little while. I think I am going to write every other night to catch up or something but nevermind. I'll think of something. Thank You to all of my reviewers and I own Rory and not Harry. ONWARD!!

Chapter 9-Figuring Things Out

As we headed back neither Harry nor I even talked to each other. I think we were afraid of what would come out. So as we neared the door I turned to him and at the same time he turned to me. We both started talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry." "I didn't know what I was thinking!" "I don't know why" "Maybe it was just the weather" We stopped talking. We started laughing. We were laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes. After we were done laughing I said.

"I guess were both sorry." I laughed and he just looked at me with a daze in his eyes and suddenly he leaned gave me a look and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I gave him the same look and I grabbed the back of his neck lightly and I pulled him in again. It was so romantic. This time we kissed longer. I heard the door creak open but we didn't stop.

"Oh. I'm sorry I'll come back later." I snuck a look to the right and saw Ron disappear behind the door quickly. I pulled away and I looked at Harry.

"Do you want everyone to know that after one day we're making out and we don't even know each other that well?"

"I don't care. As long as I know you well enough to know that you like me more then a friend." He said with a slight smile. I actually understood him.

"Yeah. Your right. You win. I just think were rushing into things." I said slowly

"I know how you feel. But as soon as I looked at you on that swing I felt something inside of me that knew I couldn't let you go. As weird as that sounds." He said.

"You know I didn't tell you, but that's I felt looking at you too." I thought about it for a while.

"Should we tell anybody about this?" I asked.

"Yeah I think we should. I have a feeling that somebody might not be telling us something." As we walked inside I could tell people were avoiding us by the reason that when were going down to the kitchen Ginny saw us coming and ran back down to the kitchen. As we entered the room everyone looked down at the floor or the table.

"Okay. What's going on?!" They all jumped as I yelled.

Hermione spoke up first. "Well we kind of saw you almost kissing."

My mouth dropped. "HOW?" I yelled again.

"Dumbledore knows go ask him." She said to get herself out of the warpath.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

"He's in the upstairs bedroom." She said cautiously.

"Thank You." I ran all the way up those stupid stairs tripping only a couple times and ran right in the room with Harry behind me.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE PARK SPYING ON- "My mouth dropped open. There was Dumbledore holding a beautiful long light blue rod with a circle with patterns in it at the top with jewels engraved in certain places around the pattern.

"It's so beautiful! WAIT! What were you doing spying on us in the park!?"

He looked at us both gravely and said "It is time for you both to know something. Please sit down." He did something with his wand and in popped three puffy chairs.

"I shall start with this to speed things a long. Aurora you are Sirius Blacks daughter."

BlueMoonChild89- Please review!!


	9. Explanations For Both

Finally a bit of Sirius. Oh. I am reading a fanfic called Her Prince Charming and it is a Luna/Harry and I don't read those very often but this one caught my eye. It is the most heartfelt story it made me cry! It's in my favorite list so check it out! I encourage everyone to read it! ok. Enough said. Thank you to my reviewers! I own Rory not Harry. ONWARDS!!!

Chapter 10- Explanations For Both

I would have just stood there if Harry behind me hadn't almost passed out on top of me.

"Ughh!" I said as I sat him down in his seat. He wasn't that light!

"Ok. What? Explain." I sat down.

"Well as I said you are Sirius's Blacks daughter. Let me start from the beginning."

"Yes. Please do." I looked at Harry to make sure he was alright and I sat down.

"It all starts when Sirius had found out about you.................

"WHAT!" Sirius screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S MY BABY?"

"I'm sorry Sirius! But she is. I am sorry to come to your door with this but I can't take care of her anymore. I want someone who I know can take of her! And that person is her father!"

By this time James, Lilly and Remus had all walked to the door to from the living room to see who was there and what the commotion was.

"Hello everybody. Sirius please just listen! I need you to take her. I....I've had some problems with some people lately and I don't want her to get hurt! Please! Will you take her? I love her but like I said I can't take care of her right now! Please?" Sirius could tell she was frightened. It took a moment for Sirius to think about it. He peered into the blanket and then........

"Yes." Everyone immediately looked at Sirius. Not expecting that answer.

"Thank You Sirius!" I promise I'll be back!" As she handed the baby to Sirius and ran out the doorway and down the street into darkness.

"WHAT!" James yelled. The baby started fussing and Lilly said "Shhhh! You'll wake her and Harry up!"

"Sirius are you sure you want to do this? It's a big responsibility!" Remus said quietly. He had seen what James and Lily had gone though with Harry and Harry was only one!

"Yes. I am. Even if she isn't my daughter I'm going to treat her like one. You wouldn't want your daughter to get hurt would you?"

"No. I wouldn't. You've got a point." Remus said.

"Now anyone else got a problem?" Sirius looked at them all seriously

"No. I'll help you become a great father and with some training you'll be great. I promise." Lilly said with a smile.

"Anyone else?" Sirius looked at James.

"No. I don't and I'm only saying that because she's really cute." As he peered into the blankets that she was so haphazardly thrown in.

"Good." Sirius said with a smile.

"So that's what happened. They found a name tag with your birthday and weight and all the other important information in it but when Lilly and James had to go into hiding a year later Sirius gave you up to an orphanage. Like your mother. To keep you safe and he knew you would be very safe there. The thing Sirius didn't know was that as soon as he, lets just say, tried and after a while did let you go, you were adopted by two very lovely people from America. He had tried to get you back afterwards but some events happened.

"Yeah. I know all about him being a convict and on the run and I believe he didn't do it. What I need to know is where my mom and my dad are?"

A very long silence and Dumbledore said "She was murdered a couple of weeks later by someone who shall remain nameless" He gave Harry a weird look. Harry averted his eyes to the ground.

"How about my dad?" Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Can I tell her?" Harry asked. He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes. I started breathing heavily. Dumbledore nodded.

"What? What happened to my dad?" I looked at Harry.

"He also died. He fell through a veil and we figured out that's where the deceased go. He won't ever come back. Aurora. Sirius was my godfather and Remus is your godfather." I looked at Harry and then I looked back at Dumbledore. I jumped out of my seat and ran out and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Remus?" I asked Ginny hurriedly.

"He just went to go see someone why?" She looked worried.

"Did he just leave?"

"Yeah but-"

"Thanks!" I ran back to the hallway and outside.

"REMUS!" I yelled just as he was about to step into a huge bus triple Decker bus. I ran over to him and said "Thank you, godfather, for saving me." He just stared at me.

"I guess you found out then!"

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"I have to go but as soon as I get back we'll talk." He said and he smiled.

"Ok. Bye" I watched him leave. Boy was that bus big!

As I walked back to the house I thought about something. If Harry was Sirius's godson and I was Sirius's daughter that would mean.............

My eyes got wide.

"I KISSED MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled as birds flew out of the tree.


	10. Arguments And Surprises

Thank You to all my reviewers! I really like this one. Hope you like it too! I might be vacationing next week so I won't be updating for 4 or 5 days. Maybe. I don't know yet. Well enough of me. I own Rory not Harry. ONWARDS!!

Chapter 11-Arguments and Surprises

After I had calmed down and thought about it after a while I came to a conclusion that Harry wasn't my brother and that we weren't related in any way or form. I mean Sirius was just a godfather to Harry. That wasn't blood related. Right? It wasn't. Thank god! I walked back inside and I went upstairs and sat on my bed.

I started thinking. I figured it would be nice just to sit down and start crying for my new set of parents, but I just couldn't. I didn't even know them. I was scared though being thrown into a world of magic that I knew nothing about. I didn't know what to think about this place yet. Agrhhh! My mind just went in circles thinking about all the stuff I had learned in about 3 days. I started getting hungry so I made my way downstairs for lunch to see what was up with everyone.

When I got to the corner I stopped. I heard voices. I tried to figure who. Ok I heard Harry and, oh, there's Ron and, wait, Hermione too. That's when I started listening.

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry started to say something but Ron cut in "Hermione, Dumbledore wouldn't tell Harry a lie. He just wouldn't tell us."

"I know Ron but it just seems weird this girl-"

"Aurora." Said Harry.

"_Aurora_ would be the girl you were destined to be with. It just seems weird."

'WHAT?'I said in my head. My mouth fell open. 'The girl he was destined for? How?!'

"How can it seem weird? I have this connection with her when we talk it's like I understand what she's going through. And I do! I really like her. She's smart, pretty and she really does understand me. Nobody has ever understood me like that before."

'Harry likes me! YAHOOOO!!!!!' I smiled to myself. 'Although I kind-of took the kiss as a sign. But still. YAY!'

"We understand you!" Hermione said loudly.

"No you don't Hermione! Have your parents ever died at the hands of Voldemort before?! NO!" I heard chairs scrape against the floor.

'Crap! Their coming this way!' I ran out into the back yard and hid at the side of the house. Now you could really hear Hermione.

"I just don't think I like her very much!" She said as she ran into the house.

"Oh crap. Am I in trouble with her or what and I really don't even know her. I have to talk to her when I have to get lessons with her. Great" I said out loud to myself .

"What was that? We didn't hear you very well." I turned around and I was staring into the faces of two identical twins.

Right when I was about to scream one of them took his hand and pressed it over my mouth. "Shhh, do you want us to be found?"

"Oot _elly_." I said his hand still over my mouth.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. My name is Fred and this is George. We didn't want you to 'disturb the peace'." Said Fred.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing eavesdropping anyway? Trying to find out what you don't know and what we do?" Said George with a smile.

"Don't worry, I already found out." I said with a smile.

"Smart cookie aren't you?" Said Fred, looking disappointed that he couldn't brag about it.

"Yes I am and proud-"And then they disappeared.

"Where did they go? I was just-"

"Hello. What are you doing back here?" Uh-oh. That's why they left. I turned my head around slowly and was looking straight at Harry.

"Um. Nothing much. I....I was just sitting here thinking about.....stuff."

"Like what?" He asked looking at me weirdly.

I.....was.....thinking about...you for a while but then what happened this morning." 'Good thinking' I told myself. He blushed a little.

"Ok well there's something I need to show you ok?" He smiled at me.

"Again?" I giggled.

"Yup. Again. Come on." He then helped me up and we walked into the kitchen.

"What are we doing in here? Are we having......... AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Review please!! BlueMoonChild89


	11. My Friends

Ok! Again I own Rory not Harry. Um. I really need people's To review!!! PLEASE! I need to see if I'm doing good or not! Enough said! ONWARDS!

Chapter 13

"MISSY! MARTHA! HOLLY! JOANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I screamed after I finally realized who was standing in front of me.

"What do you think we're doing here? It's your birthday isn't it or should we leave?" She said smiling. She was the sarcastic one. Martha had sort black hair and she was Vietnamese. She could also speak it which when spoken was so cool to hear.

"Happy Birthday Rory!" Joanna came over to me and gave me a big hug. Joanna was the tallest of all of the girls. She had the longest brown wavy hair and she liked no one to play with it. She made it clear to anyone who she met. She was the most caring of us all.

Next came Holly. She had short brownish blackish hair. She was the smartest of us all. She had always at school had gotten her work in and always got a good grade.

And last but not least was Missy. She was the funniest person of the group she was always making jokes or making a weird or rude remark about something or the other. She had bright red long hair. She came over to me and she gave me a hug and said.

"Why didn't you call us. God we all thought you had died! We heard it on the news and it freaked us all out. Man I was going crazy trying to figure out what happened. I called everyone everywhere in-"

"OK. I got it. You were all worried to death!" I said getting tried of the rambling that Missy often did.

"Well Martha wasn't worried." Missy smiled thinking I would be mad so she could get Martha in trouble.

"Thanks Martha for caring. I feel loved!" I said smiling at her.

"Your welcome!" She smiled back. Missy looked disappointed though.

See the thing is that my friends that I have been talking to lived somewhere far away from where I used to live. So they were the only friends I had left that were still in America. I talked to them everyday. I guess they figured something had happened.

"I think that was the weirdest conversation I have ever heard anyone speak about." Said Harry behind me.

"Oh. I forgot you were here! Guys, this is Harry." As soon as I said that everyone just looked at me with their eyebrows up. They looked at him mostly because he was really cute. I guess they thought he was okay because the next thing I knew they were jumping over each other to try and shake his hand. He thought that was pretty funny because he was trying to stifle a laugh. It really wasn't working.

As he was shaking everyone's hand a man came down. I recognized him as the person with greasy hair. I smiled and said hello to him and he just looked at me with disgust. I figured maybe he just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I shrugged it off.

"Well Potter, it seems like you got yourself a couple new members of your fan club. Got anymore outside?" He made that sound like the rudest comment ever. Harry just ignored him.

"Professor Dumbledore wants you and your _girlfriend_ to be upstairs in the attic at 8:00 tomorrow." And with that he walked out of the room. I glared at him as he walked out.

"Girlfriend?!" I guess Joanna was surprised by this. I guess everyone else was too. Their mouths all fell open.

"No guys." As soon as their mouths had regained composure and they had started talking I turned to Harry. "We'll talk late. In private. Ok?" I whispered.

"Ok. Sounds good." As he smiled.

As soon as all my friends were asleep I crept out and over their sleeping bags. Missy snored a couple times as I stepped over her. I thought she was going to wake up so I didn't move until she stopped snoring and turned over. I quickly jumped over her and made it to the door. I opened it and found Harry looking out at me from the other side.

"Hi ya!" I whispered to him.

"Come with me." Harry said.

"What's with you and you're 'Come with me's?" I laughed silently.

We walked up some stairs onto a landing and finally came to the door. He opened it up and we walked inside. The talking that I had faintly heard outside of the door had now ceased inside.

"Hi guy. Rory we need to talk to you about some stuff." Harry walked over to one of the beds and sat down I followed him and sat down next to him. In front of me sat Hermione (Which as I looked at her she glared at me), Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. I sat on the bed and looked at them all.

"So. What's up?" I asked. I wondered what they all had to say to me.

BlueMoonChild89


	12. A Little Bit Important

Well Yippie! Another Chapter! Well seems like I'm not going on Vacation cause my mom might get a job so veto that idea. I'll be here! Don't worry! I really think that this chapter REALLY explains a lot of what has been going on. Read and Review! Thanks to all my reviewers! I own Rory not Harry! ONWARDS!

Chapter 14- A Little Bit Important

"Well, we have to tell you something. Something really important." Said Ron, looking at me with a weird expression on his face, like someone died.

"I think I already know what that thing is. I am Harry's destined to be girl. Am I right? Yes?" I said smiling a bit. Everyone just stared at me.

"How did you........ Never mind. There's more to that." Harry looked really grim now.

"What? I am going to die or something?" At that moment everyone jolted like they'd all been hit by lightning and then all avoided my eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" And I jumped up and screamed. "I AM GOING TO DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"They grabbed me and shoved me under the bed and all 12 hands disappeared. I didn't move because I could hear sounds from the hallway and a door swung open.

"My god what happened! Did someone die?!" I could hear Mrs.Weasley say.

"No Mrs.Weasley. Sorry. Ron saw a spider and so he screamed. Sorry again. We were getting ready for bed." Harry was a really good liar! Although that isn't something to be proud of.

"Ok. But be quieter next time! Ronald. You and your fear of spiders." She muttered. "Goodnight Boys."

As soon as the door had closed I crawled out from under the bed as Ginny walked out of the closet and Hermione out from behind the other side of the bed. Fred and George appeared seconds later with a "Pop!" Everyone sat back down at me and glared at me.

"Sorry?" I said in my small voice. The glares disappeared, except for Hermione's.

"So back to the conversation we were having before, well me and my big scream. I am going to die aren't I?" I asked for myself.

"Well, the thing is, you could die, but you might not." Said Harry looking even grimmer then he did before.

"Huh? I don't get it. If I'm going to die I will won't I?" This was one of the weirdest conversations I had ever had.

"I guess we need to tell you about Voldemort." At the word "Voldemort" Almost everyone in the room flinched. So at that Harry started a speech about this guy named Voldemort. The things this man and his death eaters did to people was so horrifying and just down right mean that I almost screamed out something inappropriate but that was stopped when Fred, again, put his hand on my mouth to stop me. After Harry had finished talking, I sat there a moment before saying.

"So I'm part of this prophecy. I have to help fight him and have to die dying too?"

And one word came out of his mouth that made me regret for the rest of my life that I had asked that question.

"Yes. Me and you. It's up to us."

Review-BlueMoonChild89


	13. Crying But Laughing

This is my most Favorite chapter of this story so far. I absolutly love love this chapter. You Kind-of of get a really good feeling if you listen and read to Maroon 5- She will be loved. I can't WAIT to get reviews for this! Please Review! Thank You for the Reviewers! I own Rory not Harry though I think we all wish we did. ONWARDS!

Chapter 15-Crying But Laughing

I stared at him for a little while. I don't know why but my eyes started tearing up. I started crying. Tears stormed down my face and for a long while I couldn't stop. Harry walked over to me and put his arms around me. He held me for how long, I would never know. I just couldn't stop. He made me sit down. I looked around and everyone had left. I looked up at him with my tear stained cheeks and my bright green eyes that only were this way when I cried. He just looked at me and I saw that he was crying too.

"We....were are in this (hiccup) together." I said softly.

"I know. We always will be. I'll never leave you. I promise." I looked at him and I smiled a small smile. He hugged me. I yawned very loudly.

"I'm really tried." I stated.

"Do want to sleep in here tonight?" He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Sure. I don't think I could make it to my bedroom without falling down the stairs and....and (yawn) wake everyone up."

"Ok. You want to sleep in Ron's bed? He's sleeping in his brother's room tonight."

"Nope." I said looking at him with big eyes.

"Mine?" Looking at me straight faced.

"If it's alright with you. I mean we are destined for each other right? Nothing's going to happen. I just.......I don't know. I feel more comfortable with you around. Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me. I feel the same way." He smiled at me.

I crawled under the covers. I stated again "I'm very tried." As I yawned again.

He crawled under the covers next to me. I turned on my side and looked at him.

"You don't snore do you?" I asked praying he didn't.

"I don't think so. Ron does though, so be glad you're with me." He said as I laughed.

"Goodnight." I said as he turned off the light next him.

"Night." As he turned to face me.

I fell asleep instantly. I had a weird dream about me doing something with a pole and it looked like I was using it to.......save someone? Right when I was about to see the persons face I could feel someone was looking at me. I opened one eye. 'Wow is that a lot of people standing there or what.' I didn't really think too much about it until I felt Harry move next to me. I could feel his arm around my waist.

I pulled my head up off my pillow and looked at all of them. (All of them mean's Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Dumbledore, and Mrs.Weasley.)

What are you all doing here?" I asked half asleep.

"We are here to see what you are doing at 9:00 when you were told to meet me in the attic at 8:00." Said Dumbledore with a slight smile.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes got big. "I am so sorry! I completely forgot!" I realized most of the people were looking at Harry. I read what was all in their minds.

"Nothing happened. I was told last night about me having to fight Voldemort with him and that I might die so I got really distressed and was crying so it took him a while to calm me down and by that time everybody was already in bed. So I just slept in his bed last night. Nothing happened." I gave everyone a serious look. I guess they believed the story because they all started shuffling out of the room. Dumbledore still stood there though.

"I would like to still meet you in the attic at 10:00 please." He smiled at me and left too.

I looked over at Harry. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. So I took a pillow and I grinned mischievously as I stuck the pillow over his face. That woke him up pretty fast not being able to breathe and all.

"OME DON RIEING O ILL EI!" Yelled Harry through the pillow. I took the pillow off his face and I looked at him as he breathed heavily and he looked at me.

"You're goanna regret you did that." Before I could say anything in defense he attacked my sides and started tickling me.

"AHHH! HA! Stop!" I yelled and I looked at him and I smiled evilly and I ran out the door and down the steps with him at my feet. I almost ran over Hermione and I yelled back to her before I ran faster "SORRY!" I got the biggest glare ever from her but I didn't care I just had to get away from the crazy guy behind me.

I ran down the steps into the kitchen where everyone and I mean _EVERYONE _was sitting. I quickly said "Hi!" And circled around the table as Harry ran after me following me. He almost had me. "NOOO!!! AHHH!!!" I said as I slipped but got back on my feet quickly and didn't get caught. "Bye everyone!" As I sped off to the stairs.

Everyone quietly watched Harry as he ran after me and disappeared around the corner. Remus said quietly putting his eyes back on the paper "If that didn't remind you of Lily and James I don't know what would." As everyone nodded in agreement.

BlueMoonChild89


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note

I have to ask a very important question. Do you think I should start writing a Sirius OC or should I stay with Running Under the Moon until it's done and then start a Sirius OC fic? Very important question. I really need to know cause I want to write another one but should I wait?! Please give me reviews with what you think!

BlueMoonChild89


	15. Through the Mirror of Water

I think that last chapter is my favorite chapter so far! Sorry for the really long wait. I had school clothes to buy and friends to talk to and vist before school starts. I also had to write the chapter and it was kind-of hard to because I was stuck and I hadd to think on what I wanted to do! Ah. Finally acomplished something and I got this. It sets up a place where she can practice. You''l understand what I said by the end of the chapter. Ok! Enough Rambling! ONWARDS! OH! I am not going to do the Sirius OC. fic until after this one is fineshed! ok? NOW ONWARDS!

Chapter 17

I jumped back on the bed exhausted from running so much. I had locked the door behind me so Harry couldn't get back in and tickle me again. I heard him bang on the door and then I heard him slide down against the door. I walked over to the door silently and pulled it open quickly. The moment I did that he fell backwards into my room. My mistake. He was standing! He just looked at me and he picked himself up.

"Want to go to breakfast?" I asked pulling back a smile.

"I'm not that hungry. You go and I'll meet you up in the attic. Ok?"

"I'm not that hungry either. Let's go." I said as ascended the stairs. He followed behind me. I could hear mumble something about always changing my mind but I ignored him.

"I wonder what I have to do today?" I said thinking out loud to myself about what we really had to do to defeat Voldemort.

"Well Dumbledore told me that I have to do oclumency (Forgive me if I spelled that wrong!) but after that I can watch you." I looked at him.

"Watch me do what?" Did he know more then me on what I was going to do?

"I don't know. What do you do with that stick thing?"

"Stick thing? You mean a.........a........okay. Your right. Stick thing. I don't know what I do with it." I thought about that for a while too.

We finally made it to the attic. Harry opened up the ladder and we climbed up and inside. Dumbledore was there. He was sitting in another one of those puffy armchairs.

"Ah. You made it. Time to start learning. Harry you may go downstairs and start doing your oclumency lessons with Professor Snape and I will teach Rory what she needs to learn. When you are done come and watch if you would like if that is alright with Rory." I shook my head saying it was ok and he continued. "Oh. Harry I told you that I would teach you oclumency myself but since I have to teach Rory for a while, Professor Snape will teach you. When I am done teaching Rory I will start teaching you. Ok. Let's get going."

I said goodbye to Harry as he went down the ladder and he closed the door.

"So, can we start?" I was really anxious.

"Yes. We can. I just need to do one thing."

He turned around and took his wand and created a oval shape in mid-air. I t looked like it had water in it.

"Walk right through and I will meet you there."

"Ok?" I was really scared. I didn't know what was going to be through there! I took a step forward and put my right foot through the water stuff and I pulled it back out. It wasn't wet!

"Go on now." And he pushed me! My whole body was falling. Oh god I did not like this! The next thing I knew, as I opened my eyes that I was looking at a huge white room that looked like there were trees in the background. The floors were all white too but they were a darker white to the point where you could tell were the walls and the floor met. It was beautiful.

Please Review! I beg of you! I love this story too much to see it go down the drain without your beautiful reviews! BlueMoonChild89


	16. Learning the Moves

Ok. Now this is one of my favorite chapters. It took me such a long time to write out the Cimcre parts. It's hard to see in your mind what I wanted her to do so I tried my darnest to try and explain as well as I could. I own Rory not Harry. Next chapter is her lessons with the group and next is a fast forward and a trip to Diagon Alley (Don't shoot me if I didn't spell that right!) ANywho. ONWARDS with the story!

Chapter 18- Learning the Moves

"Okay. Now hold it above your head and swing it up to your face just don't-'

"OWWWW!"

"Hit yourself.......... Ok. Let's try the fire sequence again." Dumbledore secretly wished that this time she would hit the target and not him.

"I am never going to get this! I am not cut out for this physical abuse to myself!" I yelled as I rubbed my face.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to. This is part of the training you have to go through to help Harry." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Well instead of the fire sequence, can we try the yellow ball? Please? I don't think you want to get hit with fire again." I looked at him hiding a laugh,

"Yes. Good idea." As he nodded his head in agreement.

I readied myself and swung the pole up over my head and grabbed it with both of my hands. I started to run and this is right where I would fall on my head and almost pass myself out. Wait! I'm still going! I kept running a little ways and then I started to do a couple flips forward. For a moment I felt like nothing could stop me. I landed on my hands in a handstand straight up. I didn't fall and I didn't smash my fingers! A big yellow bubble grew up and over me. It grew about the size of about of a van and stopped. I flipped over back onto my feet I took the pole like a baseball bat and I stepped out of the circle. I stuck my pole in the circle pulled the pole back behind me and swung it forward. The bubble jumped off my pole and flew to the waiting target on the other side of the room.

"BOOM" It blew the target, which seemed to be a black jacket with stuffing, back into the wall. I watched it slid down the wall.

"Did I just do that? I DID! WHOOHOO!" I screamed and ran around the room. I finally did it!

I heard lots of people clapping and I turned around to see almost everyone that I had met in the house standing there. They must have watched me! I saw Harry standing next to some tall man with short black hair. I ran over to him and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I DID IT!" I ran and started to do my happy dance. They all started to laugh but I didn't care. I did it! After I was done with the first part of my dance I started on the second. Nothing could prepare for what came next.

"I think it's time for you to fly." I stopped my dancing. I just stared at Dumbledore with my mouth open.

"F........fly? How in the world am I going to do that?" I swallowed hard.

"Go stand out in the middle of the floor. Throw your Cimcre in the air and it will form a circle. Run away from it then stop turn and run to it and jump through it. Go."

With everyone watching? Oh god. How am I going to do this?

As I walked out to the middle of the floor Tonks, Harry and Ron were cheering me on and giving me good luck's. I did what Dumbledore said. I walked to the middle of the floor and I took my pole in my right hand. I looked over at all of them. I got my confidence back. I thought to myself 'I have to do this. I have to do this!'

I threw the pole in the air and like Dumbledore said it turned into a circle. I ran away from it. I turned to look at it then I ran straight for it. I got up to the circle and I jumped, like I was diving through. I could feel myself slow down. I could hear people gasping and saying things like 'cool!' although I couldn't tell what they thought was so cool.

As soon as I had gone through the circle and I had stood up I looked down at myself. 'Oh my god! No wonder they were saying that!' My clothes had changed completely. I had on a sparkly green pants and tight white shirt with ruffles on the sleeves. I looked up at everyone. They had all shrunk.

"What in the world?" I look down and I saw my pole dangling in mid-air about 10 feet under me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I got scared so I started to fall! Something inside of me told me to flip over so my head was facing down. So I did. I lifted my body up just as I was about to hit the ground. I touched the ground gracefully. I looked up at everyone again and they all just stared at me. I felt my head get light and everything in front of my eyes went black. My last thoughts were 'Man that was fun!' and I passed out.

Review! BlueMoonChild89


	17. Friends? Friends!

I think that this chapter is really short but I had to update so here it is. Just to clear stuff up. Rorys friends left the next day they had stayed up late doing sleepover stuf and they fell asleep. Well except for Rory and we all know what happend. Hope you like it! I have to ask you to read chapter 18 I think? And read the part where she finally gets the whole Cimcre part and read after the part where she hugged Harry. I would like to see some reviews on that if you could please if you finally get what I put in there! BIG HINT! Who is standing next to Harry? ONWARDS!

Chapter 19

I woke up a couple of hour's later form what everyone had told me. I felt like a rock had hit me and I had fell down a whole bunch of stairs on my head. A day later I was up and running. I had started practicing the Cimcre for a couple more days and started finally starting to get it right, until it was finally time for me to have classes with my friends and the people that I had to come to call my family. The first class I had was with Ron and Ginny which I found very enlightening. They taught me about Hogwarts and where all the passages were. She borrowed a map that showed all the rooms where classes were and where you could hide if a teacher was coming your way. After that lesson was over with for the day Ron pulled me aside and he looked really serious.

"Are you okay, Ron?" I looked worriedly at him.

"I....I just.......need.....to-"

"Need to what?" He was starting to make me scared.

"I need to tell that if you hurt Harry or threaten his life in anyway I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer more then he did. "

I just stared at him. He was serious. I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes. He was trying to talk over my laughing but instead he had to yell.

"I WAS SERIOUS! I AM NOT KIDDING! UGHH! I cannot understand girls!" And with that he left me rolling in the floor laughing my guts out. After a while and I mean a long while, I stopped laughing. I stood up, still chuckling to myself and I headed toward Hell, otherwise known as Hermione's room. I knocked and got no answer.

"Anyone there?" I figured no one was so I decided to wait. I opened the door and my mouth feel open from shock. Ron and Hermione were making out on her bed. I quietly snuck up on them.

"HELLO!" I yelled right next to them. They both jumped off the bed. Hermione fell on the floor and Ron fell over a chair over the end of the bed.

"What? You didn't know I was there? Sorry 'bout that!" I smiled evilly. I was standing up to all of Hermione's evil looks to me before.

"How....How did you......don't tell anyone, will you?!" She pleaded.

"I don't know." After some thinking I said. "On one condition. If you stop being so mean to me, get a chance to know me and tell me why you hate me so much I won't tell anyone." I thought that this was a good condition. I don't think she want anyone finding about them. She would do it.

"Okay! Just don't tell anyone! I don't really hate you. I just don't like the fact that you came into our lives so fast and it was rushed. I've never had a girl in my place before. I'm sorry." I guess she really didn't want people to know.I stared at her.

"I would never take your place and you don't have to be sorry. I can see why it's a bit nerve racking to get pushed behind the crowd. I'm sorry too. Friends?"

"Friends!"

I smiled at her and turned to Ron. I stared him right in the eyes.

"I need to tell that if you hurt Hermione or threaten her life in anyway I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer more then she did." He really did try to keep a stright face but it wasn't long before he was doubled over laughing and Hermione was looking confused.

He just wipped the tears of laughter from his face and was getting up when I yelled "I WAS SERIOUS!" He doubled over again laughing. I just looked at Hermione and said "You hungry?"

She looked at Ron on the floor laughing his full head off.

"Sure. It looks like he'll be here for a while." And we walked down the kitchen for lunch talking like old friends along the way.


	18. Authors note of importance

Hi! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My friend Missy everytime at lunch is choking me because I haven't yet. I made a pact with Myself and I hope you will understand. I will try and write a chater or more every weekend and post it. If I don't get it doneon the weekend then I will finesh and post it on a weekday. I will also and try to do little chapters on wekdays to lead up to bigger chapters on weekends. ok! I will try and get a big chapter out this weekday or weekend! ok. Good! Talk to you soon!

And for Missy. Bob and Paul ROCK! Lol. Maybe that might get her to shut up about them. hehehe!

BlueMoonChild89 (Sarah)


	19. The Red Train

Hi! So Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! But here it is! I promise that I will have a chapter done by this week. I promise. It's just with so much going on in school it's hard to do everything else. Espicially in High School! Belive Me! Hope you like this chapter! I own Rory not Harry. ONWARDS!!

Chapter 21-The Red Train

By the end of the week me and Hermione were best friends, Ron had finally gotten over laughing when he saw me and Harry talked more about our pasts then we ever did. Also by that time I had learned everything about everyone that was in or had to do with magic. Dumbledore also put a spell on me that made me learn faster so I could everything I needed to know in time for school. The days after that went by so fast I didn't know, what really had even happened in those weeks. What I do know is that it was finally time to go to Hogwarts.

I raced down the stairs to meet the others who were yelling at me that they were going to be late. I hated the stairs that had tormented me all the time that I was there. I had always tripped fell or whacked my head on them. I guess the stairs were giving me a going a way present by making me fall again. I tripped on the 4th to last stair and flipped over on my back almost twisting my ankle. I fell onto the floor and slid across the floor stopping right at the tips of Harry's shoes.

"Hi!" I smiled up at him as everyone around me erupted in laughter. I got up off the floor as everyone was still laughing and carried my bags out the door and to the car that had been provided for us. I walked back inside as the laughter subsided.

"Ok everyone. Pack up. We have about 15 min. exactly. Hurry!" Mrs.Weasley was an expert at getting everyone out of the house and into the car. I ran down the steps and down the sidewalk. I jumped into the backseat with Harry.

"Nobody in the back! Rory and Harry are going to snog each other senseless again!" Said Fred as George snorted with laughter.

I just glared at him. He knew when to shut up. He did.

As soon as the cars were off Harry turned and looked at me. I knew what he wanted.

"No. I am going to prove Fred wrong and show him that we do not snog each other senseless." I said that and Harry's face fell.

"Aw man! I thought you liked me!" He said slumped against the seat.

"I do but I have to prove him wrong."

"You and your stubbornness."

"Yes. Me and my stubbornness." I retorted.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Mrs.Weasley yelled at Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and me.

"Where do we....... WATCH OUT FOR THE WALL HARRY!" I watched him fly right towards this big brick wall! I kept watching as he walked right through the wall in the blink of an eye.

"Were supposed to go through there!?" As I watched Hermione, Ron and George walk through the wall.

"Yes dear that's where your train is. Now go on Fred will be right behind you."

I looked at the wall looked back at Mrs.Weasley and Remus and Mr.Weasley

And turned back to the wall.

'I have to do this. I have to do this!'

I took a deep breath and headed straight for the wall. Somehow as I reached the archway made of brick I glided right through and as I opened my eyes. I saw kids of all ages bustling around with the same carts and bags as I had.

I had made to Hogwarts train station.


	20. New Enemys and Fluffy Stuff

OK! This is the last time I am going to write. My dumb computer has deluted my comments and they were long! AHHHH! I am going to pull my hair out! ok. Thank to all who reviewed.

Missy have Martha E-mail me okay! If you don't have my e-mail call me. I've given it to you 3 times dumb butt! Hehehe! If you think i'm being harsh by saying that, you should see what Martha tells her!

Please give me the deffinition of what fluffy in fanfaction writing means please. I think this chapter is very very fluffy. If fluffy menas Lovey dovey then yes it is.ok. ONWARDS!!!

Chapter 22- New Enemys and Fluffy Stuff

I had to say that the train was the best thing that I had seen, besides Harry, that whole summer. It had huge billows of red smoke everywhere from the train engine. I couldn't wait to get on.

"Come on. Let's get on before it leaves without us." Harry said behind me as he pushed me on the huge train. Somebody in a uniform took my bags and put them somewhere to the right of us. We turned left and started down a hallway of compartments. Heads turned to say quick hi's to one other as they found their way to compartments and to say goodbye's to family.

"Excited yet?" He whispered in my ear. Somehow I could picture him smiling.

"I can barely contain MYSELF!" I screamed. He rubbed his ear. People looked our way but I didn't take much notice. Of course I was excited.

We found a compartment to ourselves and put or Hogwarts clothes and lunches, that Mrs.Weasley had insisted that we have, on the seats. We climbed back off the train. We all said goodbye and gave hugs to everyone that we would be leaving behind. I went over to Remus to give him a hug and he quickly pulled me over to the side.

"I will be writing to you okay? I will always be in touch with you just in case anything happens." He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "Don't get in trouble okay? I don't want to have to come down there when you blow up Hogwarts." He smiled slightly.

"Oh don't worry I won't blow up Hogwarts. I'll just use my powers against my enemy. Don't worry." His face went white as a sheet. "I was kidding! I promise I will try not to get caught!" I smiled as his face came back to color.

"You are so much like your father." He said.

"You know you are going to have to tell me about him someday." I said as he leaned down and gave me a big hug.

"Hurry up before you're late."

"Thanks Remus. You saved me. I have everything I've ever wanted because of you. Thank you." I said with another smile.

"I know, now hurry." He pushed towards the train. I got on the train ran to the compartment that Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting in and opened the window. I waved goodbye to everyone that had helped get through the toughest time in my life. I started to cry a little because I would miss them all so much.

"BYE! BYE! BYE! THANK YOU!"I yelled out the window.

"RORY! We left the train station 10 min. ago!" Fred said.

"I know that! I was saying goodbye trees! BYE TREES" I smiled to myself because I know I was agitating him.

"That's it! I can't take crazy lady anymore. You coming, George?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Hold on a second. I want to see if I can push Rory out the window."

"YIKES!" I got my butt back out of the window and in my seat.

"Thought that might do it. See you guys later." George said as he shut the compartment door with Fred in front.

"Well I think I am going to go to do some rounds on my prefect duties." Hermione said this and immediately looked at Ron. Ron saw that she was looking at him and slowly got up.

"I......I think I'll.......go.........do........prefect duties.......too. Bye!" They both raced out of the compartment and shut the door.

"Well that was weird." Harry was looking bewildered at the door.

"Yup. It was. So what do you want to do?" I said bored.

"We can sit and talk and eat candy?"

"Sounds good to me!"

So me and Harry sat and talked and ate for about 20 min. I had my head in his lap when he said suddenly:

"You are very beautiful you know that." He said looking down at me.

"Thank you? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just think that you are far more beautiful then anything in the world. I just had to say that. You-"

I caught his lips in a kiss.

"I had to give you that. Nobody has ever told me that. You are beautiful too but I don't think it would mean the same." I gave him a small smile.

He looked deep into my eyes.

"What. Do I have something on my nose?" I said as looked cross eyed at my nose.

"No!" He laughed. "I was just trying to see my self in your eyes."

"You're just trying to get yourself kisses now aren't you?"

"I just.................I love you." This really shocked me. My expression showed it.

"You..........you love me?" I tried not to sound surprised but it's really hard not too.

I was about say something but right then the compartment door slid open. I turned my head around and looked up at a pretty Asian girl, with long black hair.

"Ch......Cho?!" Harry stumbled over his words.

"Oh. Hi Harry!" She looked at me weird. "I really need to talk to you." She looked me up and down and then said. "In private."

"Is that okay?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah. That's fine." I answered.

I watched as Harry walked out the door and shut it. As soon as he did I ran to the door and tried to listen. I couldn't hear anything! Stupid noise proof doors.

I very quietly slid the door open to hear but found that I could also see.

Cho was facing away from the door. I could hear her say something but I couldn't quite make it out. I slid the door open a little bit further. There!

"Harry I have to tell you something. Something I have been holding in me all summer. I hope you understand. I really like you. I want to be with you when you go and fight..........He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I love you. I hope maybe you could give our love a second chance." And of all things, she grabbed his head and forced him into a kiss.

My mouth dropped to the floor. I was just about to go and kick Cho's butt and Harry's for kissing back, when Harry forced her away.

"Cho. I'm sorry but I like someone else now. I have her to help me fight and I will never like you and I won't ever like you again. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

I scurried off the floor and back into my seat. He opened the door and stepped in.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. You know I meant it didn't you?" Harry said looking straight at me.

"I know its okay. I-.......waaaaaaaait! How did you know I was looking!?"

"I could see your eyes from outer space." He smiled at his joke. "And I made sure that the door was completely shut when I went out there. So I knew when I opened it that it had been opened before. It's okay. I don't even care what she has to say to me anymore."

He sat down next to me. I took what he said into consideration and did something that I had never done before. I took his hands and held them in mine.

"I have to tell you something." I looked deep into his eyes. "I love you too."

He looked back at me with surprise on his face and then he slowly took my head in his hands and kissed me softly but sweetly. I knew now that I had somebody I could trust and love for the rest of my life.

Chapter 23

I would always remember that train ride. It was a perfect memory in my mind that would never go away. Harry and I knew know that we really were destined for each other. I swear from that moment on it was like we were going out. He hadn't asked yet but I felt like we were.

We changed into our Hogwarts clothes when Ron and Hermione came in both looking very disheveled. I kind of figured what had happened but I wasn't about to say anything to Harry and get my head bit off by a certain someone. They changed and then we all sat down and started talking. The subject somehow came around to Cho and when I got a sour look on my face and Ron noticed, Harry told him the story. They both of course were shocked but glad that Harry had turned her down. That was when a big surprise came.

Hermione started to speak. "Harry. Me and Ron need to tell you something very important." Hermione looked him square in the eye. She looked at Ron and then back at Harry. "Harry. Ron and I are dating." Expecting the worse, she kept going.

"I know this is sudden but it has been going on for a while but I just needed to tell you. I didn't want to keep it a secret forever, form you. I'm real sorry."

Harry just stared at her and then suddenly- "Really? Why be sorry?! This is great! I'm happy for you guys!" And he gave a great big smile to prove he wasn't kidding.

Hermione just stared opened mouth at her best friend.

"Wow. I didn't know that you would be this way. We thought you would get mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why! I think it's great! I just don't know why you didn't tell me sooner!"

"We would have if we would have known you would have been like this!" Hermione still couldn't believe it.

At that moment the train started slowing down and it started jerking forward.

"What is the train doing!?" I yelled.

"It's slowing down. You want to jump off a moving train?" Fred had entered the compartment once more. He smiled at my stupidity and then started talking.

"Come on guys. We better get going or we won't be able to find a carriage."

We grabbed our belongings from a pile on a cart and headed out into the cool night air. I jumped off the train and was shocked. I could see a huge castle in the distance. It was so cool and beautiful that I couldn't think of anything else.

Review please! BlueMoonChild89


	21. BIG OOPS! Authors note

YIKES! I just re-read my story and the first words there were "I am not going to write anymore." or something along that line. OOPS! I am still writing! I just wasn't going to write the comments again! For a 3rd time going!

SORRY! Glad I caught that! Anyways. Enjoy!

BlueMoonChild89


	22. Big News

Hello! I hope you like this chapter! I have to say though that last night was a big night for me becuase it was the homecoming dance and even though we didn't win the homecoming game (We lost by one point to the Central Catholic Rams) By the way my school is Reynolds High School. It's a great public school even though the teachers are tough. Anywho It was "Lost in a Story" theme and so I went dressed in a long flowey blue and black dress with flared sleeves. I was a Princess! It was so much fun and me and my friends were having a great time. The only thing that went wrong was my hair after my mom and I took out the curlers, my hair went poof! and I had short curls which was good but it fluffed out like an afro. After tons of hair spray and continual pulling on my hair to stay, I had perfect nice and controlled fluffy curls which went perfect with my dress. I had a great time. Ok! Wow! I didn't know I could write that much! Enough about me! I own Rory not Harry! ONWARDS!

Chapter 24- Big News

I would always remember that train ride. It was a perfect memory in my mind that would never go away. Harry and I knew know that we really were destined for each other. I swear from that moment on it was like we were going out. He hadn't asked yet but I felt like we were.

We changed into our Hogwarts clothes when Ron and Hermione came in both looking very disheveled. I kind of figured what had happened but I wasn't about to say anything to Harry and get my head bit off by a certain someone. They changed and then we all sat down and started talking. The subject somehow came around to Cho and when I got a sour look on my face and Ron noticed, Harry told him the story. They both of course were shocked but glad that Harry had turned her down. That was when a big surprise came.

Hermione started to speak. "Harry. Me and Ron need to tell you something very important." Hermione looked him square in the eye. She looked at Ron and then back at Harry. "Harry. Ron and I are dating." Expecting the worse, she kept going.

"I know this is sudden but it has been going on for a while but I just needed to tell you. I didn't want to keep it a secret forever, form you. I'm real sorry."

Harry just stared at her and then suddenly- "Really? Why be sorry?! This is great! I'm happy for you guys!" And he gave a great big smile to prove he wasn't kidding.

Hermione just stared opened mouth at her best friend.

"Wow. I didn't know that you would be this way. We thought you would get mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why! I think it's great! I just don't know why you didn't tell me sooner!"

"We would have if we would have known you would have been like this!" Hermione still couldn't believe it.

At that moment the train started slowing down and it started jerking forward.

"What is the train doing!?" I yelled.

"It's slowing down. You want to jump off a moving train?" Fred had entered the compartment once more. He smiled at my stupidity and then started talking.

"Come on guys. We better get going or we won't be able to find a carriage."

We grabbed our belongings from a pile on a cart and headed out into the cool night air. I jumped off the train and was shocked. I could see a huge castle in the distance. It was so cool and beautiful that I couldn't think of anything else.

Review Please! I really need 50! It's a big number! BlueMoonChild89


	23. Eyes On Me

My long awaited chapter! I think this is the longest chapter that is posted so far. I hope you like it! I have to say that I have thought about where Rory and her personality are going. I thought that I am giving people the idea that shes a girl with no worries and no cares. For people who think that. Your wrong! I am giving that off to show you how she is going to change within the story. There is a lot to think about when you are planing a story. I go to sleep thinking about it! I encourage anyone who doesn't write in their spare time to do so! It so much fun! Enough of my Rambling. I own Rory not Harry. Hope you like! ONWARDS!

Chapter 24- Eyes On Me

"Move, will you!" A girl, far bigger then my size, with a pug dog face, pushed past me to get a carriage where she goggled over some blond guy.

"Sorry!" I yelled sarcastically back to her.

What was really weird was the blond guy she was drooling over looked right past me and was starting at something behind me. I looked behind and found someone staring right in my eyes.

"AHH!" I screamed and stopped when I saw who it was.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Harry was standing right behind me. He wasn't looking at me, but at the guy with the blonde hair. It was like they were staring each other down.

"What's going on? It looks like your about to kill each other." I asked quietly. I looked back at the boy.

"Nothing. I am just telling him not to get near you." He was still looking at him.

"Telepathically?"

"Never mind. Let's go get the carriage before it leaves." He smiled at me and stated walking toward the carriages. I followed behind him with my luggage and on the way said sorry to many people for bumping into them, many of them who just stared at me. I finally made it to the carriage and jumped in the one Harry was in.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry had already sat down and had been talking. After some quick hello's they all helped me get my luggage up and I sat down next to Hermione.

"So what house do you think I will get sorted into?" I had been wondering ever since they had all told me about the houses.

"Gryffindor." One word said it all by everyone.

"How do you figure? I might be in Slytherin. Who knows?" Everyone just looked at me. "It's a possibility. I might be in another house then your own. You never know."

"I think you'll be in Gryffindor. You have a sense of adventure, you're nice and you're very brave and smart." Harry said definitely. I looked at him and smiled.

"Suck up." I heard George say under his breath. I took what he said and thought.

"Yeah. Maybe you are right, Harry." I looked up and saw that everyone had started side conversations. I took the time to look out the window and space out for a while. As I sat there I thought to myself. 'What if I wasn't in Gryffindor? What I was in Slytherin? What would happen to my friends?'

At that moment the carriage slowed down and everyone got up. I pulled out of my thoughts and got up and grabbed my luggage. I stepped outside and got a face full of water. It had started raining.

"Great." Nobody heard me though. The rain drained out my voice. You had to yell to say hello. I ran towards a light which I presumed to be the doors to the great inside. I climbed the stairs to the door and rushed inside.

As I finally looked around after I dropped my stuff on the floor, I found hundreds of kids younger and older then me standing around greeting each and talking rapidly about their summers. I grabbed my stuff and walked around to find Harry. On my way walking around I found Hermione and was introduced to some girls that I was told I would be sharing a room with. I shook hands with them, then off I went with Hermione next to me saying quickly hi's to people along the way.

At that moment I walked straight into a lady with a very serious face. She took one look at me and gave a little smile. Hermione didn't notice I had stopped because she kept walking and saying hello.

"Thank goodness I found you. My name is Professor McGonagall. One of the teachers at Hogwarts. I am to inform you that after the sorting, you do know about the sorting don't you?" I nodded my head and she went on. "Good. After the sorting with the first years you will follow me out and you will be sorted into your house. Good luck." With that she walked briskly away to tell off a younger kid who was trying to see who could burp louder.

I looked around and saw that all the older kids had gone. I watched and saw all the younger kids get in line behind Professor McGonagall and walk into these huge double doors. Most of them looked like they were about to faint. They walked through and the double doors shut behind them with a loud thud. I decided to put my stuff down next the rest of the kids which was lined up against the wall.

I took a moment to look around at all of the old pictures and saw that they moved! I was astonished and almost screamed but then remembered it was magic and stared at them all until Professor McGonagall came to get me.

"No, no, that won't do." She looked me up and down and took her wand and waved it at me. A bunch of light circled around me and I stood looking surprised.

"Well, what do you think?" I hadn't really noticed that she had changed my clothes. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a long white dress made of silk that fit in all the right places and the sleeves went down and flared at the bottom and went down to about me knees. I was absolutely speechless. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Why did you do this for me? You don't even know me. Do you? I mean thank you and all but, why? "

"First of all I've known you for a very long time thought you may not know it. Second you looked ragged and wet so I decided I would help. Come on. We'll be late if we don't hurry." She put on her serious face and I followed her through the hallway and right up to the door. I had to ask one more question.

"Stay here. When the doors open, start walking down the isle and to the end. Good luck again."

"Wait! I have to ask. Why this dress?"

"It's what you've always wanted isn't it?"

"Thank you." She didn't hear me though. 'She walks too fast!' I thought to myself. I took another look at my dress. I couldn't wait to see what I looked like in a mirror. 'I wonder what Harry will think when I tell him Professor McGon-"At that moment the creaking of the doors got my attention and they opened to the biggest most voluminous hall I had ever seen.

I did what McGonagall told me and I started walking with my mouth half open in amazement and half in nervousness. The 4 tables that took up most of the hall were filled with long benches where hundreds of kids sat and stared at me. As soon as everyone saw me they stared and like the nervous little person I was I gulped very loud and kept a steady pace down the isle onto the menacing looking chair.

Review Please! I won't write bad reviews on your stories I promise!

BlueMoonChild89


	24. I Understand Now

Hi! I have to say that this chapter and most likely the next will be getting into the darkness of it all. Please read A staory that one of my driends wrote. It's called "Hogwarts?" With the question mark. I also have to say that I really want a couple more reviews so I can see if I'm doing everything good and legal. Lol. NOT MISSY! Missy does count but shes my friend so she might just be saying it's good when it really isn't though I probebly could trust her becuase she would tell me the truth. Anywho. I own Rory not Harry! Enjoy! ONWARDS!

Chapter 25- I Understand Now

What amazed me was that almost everyone in the whole grand room was smiling. More then the ever the table to my left. I walked swiftly until I reached the stool with a hat on top. I looked at Professor McGonagall who was standing next to the stool. I was nervous and shaking almost too much to hear her say that I had to sit on the seat and she would place the hat on my head to see which house I would be sorted into.

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. I immediately thought about what was going to happen. Was I going to be sorted into the wrong house? Was I even going to be sorted? 'OH GOD!" I sighed in my head. I almost jumped off the chair when I started hearing a voice in my head.

'Calm down will you! Now, I see you have courage and determination and-'

'Wait a minute! You can hear me? I'm not even talking! Are you listening to my thoughts?'

'I am listening to your thoughts. Shhh. I have to concentrate. Let's see. You have your father's intelligence and your mother's grace and wit. You could be in Hufflepuff. No. Maybe Slytherin?'

'NO! I want to be in Gryffindor please! That's where my friends and my love are! Please!'

All I heard was silence then "SLYTHERIN!"

A/n Did I scare you? Hah! I think I did! Sometimes don't take what I say seriously. Scratch what I said above!

"GRYFFINEDOR!"

"I jumped off the seat and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall who looked like she was about to cry. She kept her composer though. I made my way over to Harry. He was smiling and was about to give me a huge hug when "BOOM!" My eyes shot up and I saw that all around the hall were things covered with dark hoods.

"Were back!" Someone screamed form one of the hoods.

At that moment hundreds of kids pulled out there wands and were about to do something when the hooded people fired off a bunch of spells and almost all of the kids fell to the ground. I looked toward Professor Dumbledore and he had started firing off spells toward a couple of the hooded people.

I looked at Harry and saw that he was doing that too. So were Hermione and Ron and a few of the kids that hadn't gotten hit. I looked around the room at the kids that had fallen and made up my mind. 10 Hooded people headed toward me and I only had one choice. I grabbed the air and their was my Cimcre. I through it around a little and looked at them threatingly daring for them to move.

"You think your going to hit us over the head with it girl? Go ahead and try!" One of them yelled.

"Fine! I will!" I did what I was taught to do for those weeks of practicing. I swung the Cimcre around me in a circle and pulled it up over my head. I brought it down in one sweep and hit the ground with end of it. It started shaking the ground like in a earthquake. I ran between the group and ran towards Harry.

"Too bad that doesn't last longer." I found Harry and ran right past him and whacked the person he was fighting with right in the face with my Cimcre.

WHACK! After that I got another person in the face.

I took my Cimcre and I threw it in the air where it made a circle. Time to fly again. I jumped through the circle and started off in the air. I thought I saw someone appear out of the corner of my eye but took no notice. I landed on the ground and started to spit fire out the end of my Cimcre at someone who was trying to hurt Hermione. He landed with a thud the ground. (But not on fire. I estingished him.)

"Thank-"Then Hermione's mouth dropped open and she just stared at something. That was the first time in my life that I was scared. It was also the first time I felt something evil ws behind me. I was partly afraid of what would happen if I looked. I took the chance.

I turned around.

Green light flashed in front of my eyes and I saw no more.

BlueMoonChild89


	25. I Came Home and Found You

So sorry it took so long to update. Some things happend that could not be ignored. But I am back! Thsi chapter is a long chapter and I absolutly love it! I hope you do too! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I really need REVIEWS! PLEASE! Thank you! I own Rory not Harry! ONWARDS!

Chapter 26- I Came Home and Found You

Falling, falling and some more falling, until I reached the bottom of something with a loud thud.

'What the-"I stood up and stood facing a tall man with short black hair and a very grungy look about him.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

He just stared.......................and stared.

"Hello? Are you alive or am I just talking to myself?!"

He opened his mouth then started tearing up.

"Are...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Aurora." He said with a deep British accent which I had heard many times from everyone at the house.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a small voice.

"You don't know who I am? Close your eyes and think for a moment."

"You promise you won't do anything?"

"I promise. If I do then.....hurt me, but I promise I won't hurt you."

"You better not." I closed my eyes. As soon as I did, memories and flashes of them went past my eyes. One finally stuck.

"Come on honey! Keep walking!" A little girl with brown hair was walking across the carpet floor toward the guy that was standing in front of me.

"Come on! Come on!" The girl walked straight into his arms.

"YES! You did it! You walked! Lilly, James and Remus are going to be so proud of you!"

Remus. The one person I did know.

"You walked for your daddy, finally! I am so proud of you!"

The little girl just smiled.

"Good job Rory! Let's see if you can do that again for daddy."

The picture. The picture Harry had shown me before we left for school. He looked like that guy!

My eyes flew open and there standing in front of me, was my Dad.

"Dad?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

I ran straight for him and ran into a hug. I started crying and so did he as he held me tight.

"I... I thought you were gone. What happened?"

He wiped his eyes and looked at me

"I was but when I fell through the veil I wasn't dead. So there was no need for me to be here. I had no way to get back to anyone. I could only stay here. I was considered dead so I didn't need to eat or drink. I lived like that for a couple weeks. Until I found Lilly and James. Harry's parents. I visited them. That's what kept me alive. Knowing you and Harry were up there somewhere enjoying life. And that maybe, maybe someday I would see you again. I'm so glad you're here."

"I am too dad. But how will we get out?"

"I don't know Rory. I really don't know."

All of a sudden I felt very light and everything in front of me started to fade.

"Dad! What's happening? DAD!"

"Your okay! It's okay! They're sending you back! Tell Harry I love him and tell him to find a way to get me out! Tell everyone Hi! And tell them I'm okay! I love you Rory! Don't get into trouble! I'll know if you do!"

"Bye, daddy! I love you! I promise I won't get into trouble! I love you!"

Then everything disappeared. I felt my eyes open and all I saw was white. I heard someone talking.

"Oh yes, we have all the kids in the Great Hall. They all lived. It was just a sleeping spell that hit them. Only one didn't make it. It's a shame she passed. I wondered when they brought her in if she would live. We've never had this happen. Never. It was shock that she had to be killed by the Dark Lord himself."

I finally figured out that it was a cover over my head. I pulled it off and sat up.

"Harry was absolutely devastated. He's up in the astronomy tower now. Dumbledore said he doesn't need to go to his classes for a while."

I jumped out of bed and ran for the door. I flung it open and almost hit the person talking.

"OH MY GOD!" The lady yelled.

"Where's the Astronomy tower? Please I need to get to him!"

"Head.....head right down the corridor then take......take a left and then go up the stairs."

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran down the corridor. I was in my pajamas luckily.

I took a right then a left then went up the stairs. I jerked open the door and saw Harry standing looking out over the grounds, with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Harry?"

"Leave me..............." His head shot up and he turned around.

"Rory?" He said in a small voice.

I ran straight for him. He picked me up and hugged me. I started crying and so did he. We were both silent for a long time just holding each other.

I slightly pushed away from him and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I need to tell you something. When I "died" I went to this place where I found someone. I found my dad, Harry."

"Dad? But that's-"

"Sirius. I know........ He told me to tell you that he loves you and to find a way to get him out."

"You mean he's still alive? How? How can we get him out!?"

"Calm down! He said that when he fell through the veil he was still alive. He's just trapped over there. We can get him out! But we just have to find a way." I said smiling.

"I can't believe it! We can get him out!" He wrapped me in a hug and then let out a sigh.

"I get my dad and you get your godfather! By the way, why was someone saying that everyone was fine after the fight but one? What happened to that one?"

"Rory. It was you. We all thought you had died." He looked serious so I took it seriously.

"How long has it been since I "died"? Does everyone think I'm dead?"

"Almost everyone that you know thinks your dead. It's been about 2 hours." As he looked at his watch.

"I guess we better shock everyone and show them that I am alive. Let's go."

"I can't wait to see Remus's face. He's been in shock and denial for those 2 hours."

"Remus is here?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know he's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" He grabbed my hand and we started walking as he told me about everyone reactions.

"I guess I am loved." I said softly.

"You always have been." He said just as softly as he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

BlueMoonChild REVIEW! Please!


	26. The Story is Told

Again I am so sorry this is like how many weeks in the making and it's not very long. I am now working on the next chapter of this story so no worries! I hope you like it! I own Rory not Harry. ONWARDS!

Chapter 27- The Story is Told

So as soon as Harry and I had gotten to what he called the "commons" and of course their was crying and hugging all around from everyone that had figuring that I was dead. After everyone had partially calmed down, I sat down and told Hermione, Ron and Remus about Sirius.

"So, we just have to find a way to get him out. I just can't figure out how." I said slowly.

Remus sighed. "I'm just glad you're alive Rory." He hugged me tight and I thought to myself with a smile. 'I am so glad I'm here. You have to see the people you love again Dad. I promise I'll come find you.' Then the conversation started again and I listened quietly smiling to myself.

* * *

After Remus had left because he said he had to tell the teachers that everything was ok and then help clean up. I also got up but Harry pulled me back down.

"Hold on. We have to tell you something."

"What now? It better not be something that freaks me out like last time."

"It's just that……well. Do you know who killed you?"

"No. I just turned around and got hit with that bright green light."

"Well, you know who Voldemort is? Right?" Hermione went on after I had nodded my head. "One of his Death Eaters tried to kill you. His name is Peter Pettigrew. He the one that tried and almost succeeded in killing you. Voldemort is probably thinking your dead now. Which, in a way, is a good thing. He won't be coming after you anymore. He tried to kill Harry too." Her face looked very sullen and tired.

When I spoke I spoke for everyone. "I think we should all go to bed. I think we'll be able to sort this all out in the morning better then now when we're all so tried."

We all got up said our goodnights and shuffled softly up the stairs to the dormitories. Hermione pointed out where I was to sleep which was next a window to the left of the room and she disappeared behind the curtain in her bed.

I walked over and sat on the end of my bed and slowly but surly got my pajamas on and crawled in to bed. I only bothered to pull the curtain facing toward the rest of the beds around and left the curtain facing the window open. I looked out on the dark night and sighed gently. I already had a lot of things on my mind but this just my mind reel even more.

'So, this Peter tried to kill me. I guess I am a bit of a threat to Voldemort, being Harry's girlfriend and all, but I still don't understand why they want to kill me. I mean if they kill me would it really make a difference?"

I turned on my side and after a couple of fevered thoughts my head drifted into a longdraught of sleep. What I really didn't know was that besides that fact that Harry was the one and only that could get of Voldemort, there was someone else too.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I promise the button won't hurt you!

-BlueMoonChild89

* * *


	27. Let's Go and Fight

So long gone but such a good chapter to come! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! It does explain a bit of what is going to happen maybe in the future. But the next chapter that I am working on will hopefully be longer and explain even more! I own Rory not Harry! ONWARDS

Chapter 27-Let's Go and Fight

I woke up to the sound of a very high pitched sound in my ear.

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

"What!" I opened my eyes as I saw a pitcher of water float over my face.

"NO! I'm up, I'm up!" The pitcher got set back down and then I saw Hermione glowering over me.

"You know how long it took me to wake you up. I almost thought you were dead. We have to leave for classes in" She looked at her watch. "In 10 min.! LET'S GO!"

I jumped out of bed as Hermione walked downstairs. I got my school outfit out and on having trouble with my tie, and raced downstairs to find Hermione calmly talking to Harry and Ron.

"Well, come on we only have, what, 5 minutes to get to class. Let's get moving!"

They all looked at me. Hermione slowly got a painful look on her face.

"Actually we have 50 min. I just wanted to get you up so we could there on time because from past experience I know you sleep in late. Don't be mad. I…. WAIT!"

I had turned around to go back upstairs and go back to bed.

* * *

After Hermione promised she would never wake me up that early again, I gladly walked down with Harry's hand in mine, to get breakfast. We were right at the front door of the Great Hall when I decided to giver her a bad time. 

"I sure am hungry. Especially after being woken up almost an HOUR, before I had to actually get up!" As Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Wood for a moment. Be right back." Harry kissed me on the cheek and left with Ron alongside.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean- Excuse me!" Hermione yelled as a blonde kid pushed her out of the way and started smiling and held out his hand.

"Shut it mudblood." He said as he looked over his shoulder at Hermione with disgust. "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy." He turned back and smiled. "I'd really love it if

I could get to know _you_ a little better. How about going to Hogsmeade with me on Monday?"

And he put on this really greasy smile, that I knew all to well. A guy friend I had did that all the time just to annoy me. My school. My friends. Gone.

I just stared at him. I had the biggest urge ever just to slap him but I held my emotions back.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. You can wipe that greasy smile off your face because it only reminds of how guys like you only want girls like me to use and throw away. So please move so I can eat breakfast. Thank you."

His smile faded fast as he looked at me with pity and anger.

"Please don't pity me either. Even though I have to, with my friends, family and life, start from scratch because Voldemort has something against me, I really don't want your pity because for your information I can get a long fine without your face in my way every time I turn around. So now if you really don't mind, MOVE!"

By the end of my tirade, all the color from his face had drained and he stuttered out words that I knew all too clearly.

"You're that transfer student. You're... you're Sirius Blacks daughter. The murderers daugh-"And that's all he got out. I looked him straight in the eye and punched him square in the face. Hermione gasped as I turned on my heel and ran out of the hall. After a while I just started looking for a room that I could vent my anger in.

* * *

At first I thought I knew where I was going until I went by a tapestry like 3 times. I finally got tried and just paced out in the hallway with my eyes shut remembering exactly what that jerk had said to me. I heard something faintly click and open. I thought it was a teacher and turned around quickly. No teacher. I looked around as my eyes passed an open door. I figured it was okay to look. 

I looked carefully around and it was empty. I stepped in and the door clicked behind me. I saw that the room had a punching bag, a very large C.D. player and a huge bookshelf. I went immediately to the C.D player and cautiously hit the play button. It stated playing one of my favorite songs. (If you want to see the song name it's at the end) I saw boxing gloves and picked them up, still wondering what in the world was going on. I decided that maybe this room was just for me. There is such a thing called magic.

I started punching the bag softly getting a feel for what I was doing. Then I thought about the blond kid and my soft punches immediately turned to rubble. My anger toward anything and everything that had made me mad in my life was going out to this bag. I was rocking back and forth as the bag connected with my aching knuckles. I finally stopped as I panted out the words that I would say every time I saw him.

"I hate you."

BlueMoonChild89: ) Review button won't hurt you! (Eight Easy steps by Alanis Morissette)


	28. Getting Even and Getting Lost!

This is the longest chapter that I have written. And the reason I haven't written in a while is cause my stupid comp is not letting me download the chapter. So now that it will, I am! Hope you like it! Don't be discourged to not read it cause its so long! Please! Just try! I own Rory not Harry! ONWARDS!

BlueMoonChild89: )

Chapter 28- Getting Even and Getting Lost!

I had walked down 8 halls, as I had counted, and still couldn't find my way to the main hall or the commons. I started thinking that'd I'd never get out when I turned a corner and standing right in front of me, was Dumbledore.

"Hi. Um, I think I'm a little lost. You think you can help me, Professor?"

He just looked at me and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He started walking down some stairs with his hands behind his back, as I obediently followed after him.

"Yes, I suppose I could. By the way do know about a Mr.Malfoy, getting hit in the nose by any chance? People say that they think that was very 'cool' of somebody to do that, while I think Mr.Malfoy could agree otherwise."

I looked at him carefully. "Well he might have said that I was a murderer's daughter and I might have punched him because of that."

"Might have?" He looked down the bridge of his glasses at me.

I gave up. "Okay, did. But he called me a murder's daughter. How mean is that!"

He turned to face me and stopped. He looked very serious but still had that twinkle in his eyes. "Miss Black, I have three things to say to you. One is that many people still think your father killed those muggles and Peter, and you might have to face those comments until people might one day understand that he didn't kill them. Second, you act on impulse just like your father and I think you might have to control that because I'm sorry to say that it will get you in more trouble then you might think. And thirdly, this is your classroom. So, I will see you later."

And with a smile, he swirled around in his robes and strode off into one of the corridors.

"Thank you!" I yelled after him.

'I guess I am more like my father, then I like to think.' I though, then I walked into my first class of the day.

Unfortunately it was the teacher that Harry, Hermione and Ron had all warned me about. Professor Snape the Potions teacher I walked in and looked around to see everyone at the class starting at me because for one, I had walked in late and also they were probably wondering what he was going to do to me. I walked up to the front of the class as silently as I could and his eyes followed me as I did so.

"Hi." I gave a small smile. "Professor Dumbledore helped me here because I got a little lost." I had turned to sit down at one of the desks when he replied very oily.

"What is your name? Or am I going to have to call you '_late_' for the rest of the term."

I turned to face him again and gave the sweetest smile I could muster. "My _name_ is Rory."

"And may I ask what your last name is?" He also smiled evilly. At this everyone gasped.

"If you must. My last name is Black. Full name, Aurora Lily Black."

As I said that his eyebrows shot up and then his eyes narrowed.

"You may sit down Miss _Black_."

"Thank you, _Professor_."

I walked back to the table that Harry, Hermione and Ron were all sitting at.

I looked at them and smiled.

Snape had started talking as Harry whispered- "Wow!"

"Tell me about it." I whispered back.

The class ended and I ended up telling the story of how I really got lost and what Malfoy had said.

"That arse! How could he say that?" Ron yelled." I should go punch him again."

"That's alright. Anyways I think I gave him something to worry about for a while."

Then Harry started in on bashing Malfoy. "Well, I'm glad you punched him and not me or I would have-"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence Mr. Potter or I might be forced to give you detention and I don't think you want that since your Quidditch match is coming up. I would like to see our team win." Professor McGonagall said from behind us.

She opened up the door that all the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws were waiting for her to open so we could all go in and sit down.

"You know I never knew that Snape could even smile. Let alone have his eyes narrow that far." Hermione said.

"I know. I don't think he's ever hated anyone that much before. And I thought he hated me with a passion. I guess I was wrong." Harry sat thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, I never knew your middle name was Lily. How come you never told me?"

"I didn't know it was important. Is it?" I looked at him with one eyebrow up.

"Well it is, because my mum's name was Lily. I think Sirius named you after her." He sat for another thoughtful moment. "Maybe…." He said slowly. "….he knows something we don't know."

"Maybe. I think we need to talk about this tonight."

"After Ron and mine's Quidditch practice. You can come watch if you'd like!"

"I'd love too!"

"Great. If Hermione's going, then you go with her."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled at Ron and Ron smiled back.

"Of course Hermione wouldn't miss that for the world!" And I smiled looking towards the front of the room as I did so, knowing I was getting dirty looks from her.

Everything then got quiet because Professor McGonagall had started speaking and I started thinking. Maybe there was something that we all didn't know. I mean it was obvious that some things older adults liked to keep to themselves, but what exactly? At that point I had to stop the endless prattle in my brain as McGonagall was showing us some form of transfiguration and we had to start taking notes. I pulled out of parchment and started writing, keeping that bit of information in the back of my head until we could all talk about it.

"You ready yet?" I yelled at Hermione up the staircase.

"Almost!" She yelled backed.

"I didn't know it took that long to get dressed for a game. Jeez! They probably already started. Finally!" I heard her feet hitting the stairs, running as fast as she could.

"Let's go!" As she pulled my arm, almost out it's socket, still running, of course.

We walked on the lawn toward the Quidditch, no, ran to the pitch. From what Harry told me it was the perfect day. It wasn't too cold and not too warm. There were some clouds which were hiding the sun at the moment and he told me at times that would help him see the shine of the snitch and sometimes hide the sun from their eyes.

As we got closer the screams and yells got louder and louder. Then when Hermione and I went through the doors I had the urge to plug my ears it was so loud.

"Where's Harry?" I yelled while she was staring at the crowd deciding where to sit.

"He's getting ready!"

"Can we go see him?"

"No!"

"Hey, remember! Ron's there!"

Her head whipped around.

"Fine! The entrance is over here! Follow me!"

Hermione grabbed my hand and turned left and then towards a hallway. We walked in and walked towards where we could hear voices. We walked up to a lady with very short blond hair and said were here to see Ron and Harry. Keeper and Seeker. "Please." She added quickly.

Madam Hooch looked at us both and let us pass. Fortunately we were wearing a lot of red and gold. We walked through a door and came to a locker room. Girls and guys all in Quidditch attire were all sitting and talking or nervously pacing back and forth.

We walked down some of the locker isles and saw two familiar heads pouring over some sheet of parchment. Not knowing we were there. Hermione and I grinned mischievously. We walked up slowly, and planted a big kiss on their cheeks.

"What in Merlin!" Their heads whipped around and they stared at us and then a big- "HEY!"

"What's up guys?" I said still smiling.

"How did you guys get in here?" Harry looked suspiciously at Hermione then at me.

"We asked Madam Hooch at the front if could come in and see you and she let us. We just wanted to wish you good luck before the game." Hermione was also grinning.

"Well, were going to need all the luck we can get."

"Why?" We asked at the same time.

Ron answered looking worried. "Well, Katie our chaser sprained her left wrist so she can only use her right, which is opposite for her. She said she'll try her best. That just put our chances of getting points down to about half, _and_ were playing Slytherin."

"Don't worry about them. I know you guys will be great!" I said giving out as much encouragement as I could.

With that we each kissed them on the cheek and hugged them wishing them luck on the way out.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! I will be your wonderful, awesome and absolutely 100 cute commenter!"

"Guy thinks a lot of himself doesn't he?" I asked Hermione who, by the way, had found us great seats that were right next to Professor McGonagall and Jordan the great commenter.

"Yeah he does. Just wait till he starts swearing and Professor McGonagall gets after him. It's quite funny." Hermione tried to whisper, since they were sitting right next to us.

"And their off! And Katie has the Quaffle, in her right arm, I might add, after a very nasty sprain. Best of luck to you. Ohhh! And Montague got the Quaffle from Katie. And it looks like Ron's gonna have to stop that one." The crowds were screaming their loudest as Montague speed toward the goal posts. "YES! Ron has successfully stopped Montague from scoring and now Ron throws the Quaffle towards Alicia who catches it and is off and OH! It looks like Potter has seen the snitch! And Malfoy is going after him. Watch out for the ground!" I stood up so suddenly I got a bit of a head rush. "False alarm." I sat back down and cursed.

"COME ON HARRY!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I now watched the game so intensely that I had forgotten to blink. My eyes watered up and I had to rub them, so I could see again.

"One of the Weasley twins just hit Hensley a new Beater with the Bludger. He's not that good in my opinion-"

"-JORDAN! Give commentary not rude remarks!" McGonagall yelled at him.

"Sorry Professor, but you should have seen him try and hex me yesterday!"

"I don't care if you grew three ears! That's no excuse. Keep to the game or that's it!"

He continued in a bored tone. "And Hensley hits the Bludger towards Harry who ducks. Alicia has the Quaffle and is going towards the Slytherin goal. YES! She scores! That's 10 to none! BEAT THAT SLYTHRIEN!" He yelled quite fiercely.

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor!"

I turned towards Hermione. "Your right. They are quite funny!" I said the best British accent I could.

"Yes they……... Did you just talk in an accent?"

"Didn't notice at first did you?" I smiled and put my eyes back on the game.

"AND ALICIA SCORES! That's 20 to zero! Now Potter just needs to find the snitch to wrap this game up!"

"Come on Harry!" Then I saw something shiny and gold flash past a Slytherin's head in the crowd. "Look! LOOK! I see the snitch!" For a moment I thought Harry hadn't seen it and that Malfoy would see it before he did.

Harry was close enough that I could see his facial expressions. First he looked like he was just looking around but then-

"He sees the snitch! Look! There he goes!" I told Hermione excitedly.

At that moment he let on a burst of energy and flew towards the snitch so fast he almost looked like a blur.

"Harry sees the snitch! He's diving towards it. Malfoy sees Harry and tries to go for it but- YES! HARRY GETS THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 170! YES!"

I think I screamed the loudest of everyone there.

"YES! WE WON!"

"Rory! Come on. We can go down and see them! COME ON!"

Again she almost pulled my arm out of my arm socket with her giant pull.

We sailed down the stairs past people saying hi and waving to friends who were as happy as we were. Then finally we made it to the felid as Ron, Harry and the team were grinning as people shouted "WE WON" and talking to some of the team members about what all had just occurred.

"HARRY, RON! Over here!" We saw their heads bob up and down in the crowd as they got nearer to us. They pushed there way through and grinning like maniacs when I ran up and hugged him so tight he couldn't speak until I let go.

"You won! I am so happy for you guys! See you had no problem demolishing them!"

"I knew you could do it!"

After expressing our congratulations we started walking back to the castle talking and laughing about the look on Malfoys face. I was thinking though as we entered the castle that we could finally talk about what was really going on around us.

REVIEW! I WORKED VERY HARD FOR A FEW REVIEWS OR I PREFER MORE!

BlueMoonChild89


End file.
